Virtual objects may be presented via a variety of portable and/or stationary display devices, including via head-mounted display devices (HMDs). Such devices can be used to provide augmented reality (AR) experiences and/or virtual reality (VR) experiences by presenting virtual imagery to a user. The virtual imagery may be moved, rotated, resized, and/or otherwise manipulated based on user input.